Allitrya Phoenixfire's story
by BAKAMONO-chanx
Summary: Allitrya may be part of Slytherin but she acts totally diffrent from them, after being forced to go out with Draco, Al worries if her number one hero Harry Potter will misunderstand and will treat her bad. will al get the life she deserves?
1. Page 1

Harry potter fan fiction - Allitrya Phoenixfire's story

Author's Comment: HEY!! XD okay basically before you read this I would like to say…NO COPYING! This Fanfic is copyrighted to me (and JK Rowling as the original owner) do not use any ideas or copy any bits of my story if I find out you do I'll be mad.

In another note, please review because reviewing = love

^_^

I'll be happy to be friends with anyone who doesn't steal and likes my fanfics

Byes~

Chapter one - Introduction

"Miss Allitrya, miss Allitrya, please wake up, your parents want to discuss something important with you"

I moaned, after a late night of practising charms all I wanted was to sleep in, I tried to open my eyelids and moaned again to feel the shocking strain in my eyes once it hit daylight through the opening of the curtains. All I saw was a complete blur, I rubbed my eyes in panic, rushing to get my sight back to normal.

" Iyra would you help me tell my parents that I'll be a second"

"yes master" Iyra the house elf swiftly turned not waiting for anymore request.

I slowly got out of bed , my feet reacted to the cool draft which seeped from every hole and gap in the room, I shivered as the chill rushed throughout my whole body, I collected air and exhaled slowly to see a cloud of smoke come out of my mouth, I ignored the cold any longer and chose my clothes and got changed.

Anyway, as I get ready I might as well introduce myself to all you muggles and wizards out there reading my story of my quiet yet fascinating life, I'm Allitrya Phoenixfire, I have chocolate brown hair with natural golden highlights, my eyes are a warm ocean blue and I'm in my 4th year in Hogwarts, that's right I'm a witch and so are both of my parents. As I go to Hogwarts I must be part of a house right? I'm not in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff nor Gryffindor , okay so I'm in Slytherin, NO! don't stop reading, please don't judge me like everyone else does, I may be part of Slytherin but I'm different to all the rest, and because of that the rest of the house treat me like dirt they say I'm a ' less fortunate wannabe ' which staggers right through to my heart, my parents are rich and know people, but I hate to be a rich little snob, this makes me different, I act nice to the other houses well I try to before they insult me, I am also --unlike the others in Slytherin-- a huge fan of Harry Potter, I always believe in him, I never trust those silly newspapers telling lies, ruining his reputation. Of course, I keep all this a secret from my family, and everyone else, otherwise well I'll be in deep trouble.

A while back when I was being picked a house with the sorting hat , he said to me I'll be better in Gryffindor but my parents paid them to put me in Slytherin which made me cry all night until my eyes were dry and they were bloodshot, it was my actual nightmare to be part of this house but I'm not allowed to go against my parents words , it's prohibited they wouldn't allow me to go to Hogwarts at all if I did!

I rushed down the spiral stairs, running , running, when my parents have to wait for anything they get so distraught they usually go and never make contact with the client again well that's when they have those business meetings I don't know what will happen with me.

"mother, father I'm sorry I took so long I had to get changed before representing myself like you always say mum, it's more polite to wear your outing clothes than to wear your nightgown when meeting people"

"yes I know dear, now please sit down on the table, me and your father would like to say a few things before you have breakfast" my mother said emotionlessly , her normal mood of course.

"it'll only be a second" my father sat down with a cup of morning tea being placed lightly on a coaster with magic.

" now that we're all here, this evening we'll be joining our good friends the Malfoys, we'll be going to a fancy restaurant and I would like you to wear something nice" My mother beamed her eyes up and down on my average clothes, baggy jeans and a home made sweater.

That shot me , adrenaline burned through my veins and arteries, I'm really bad with new people, I'm such a shy girl I go bright red once I see them.

"but mother I never met the Malfoys you only have with father in one of your business meetings, they don't need to meet me I'm nothing to them, I got nothing to do with your business and money" I tried hard to think up of an excuse.

" Allitrya dear, listen, it's just a meeting with a friend nothing to do with business"

"well.." my dad contradicted to my mother's statement, and mother nudged him.

"Look honey I'll get you a dress and get you all ready all you need to do is introduce yourself to them and eat that's it , deal?"

I mumbled in defeat " deal.."

"good girl" my mother gleamed the smile that she only uses when she wins a bet.

"Iyra!! Get my daughter the nicest dress you can find in her closet " Iyra walked out slowly with a busy mask on his face but I know beneath it he's in sorrow and pain.

"and Allitrya go with him so you can get change into it for tonight" gleaming at my current clothes again.

Chapter two - The Malfoys

It's the evening already, and the dress that Iyra picked out for me was something I would never would like to wear if I had to choose myself, but my mother approved it and praised Iyra for it. It was pale pink with a ribbon as the belt and a bow stuck on the side, it was quite basic , perfect for a nice evening with some friends, nothing too fancy.

As we arrived at the restaurant I looked around the room, I seen a picture of Narcissa Malfoy, so if I can see her then I know to be prepared to get all my shy side out of the way and be brave.

I didn't see her, which means we're the first to come, that's bad, now my nerves won't relax and all the waiting will grow the tension. We sat down next to a huge circular table coated with a white embroidered cloth that went right down to my ankles. An invisible magic force took our coats to the cloak room. I sat down, fiddling nervously, mother must of noticed as she coughed in a way to say "stop making a noise it's rude" so I stopped just in case that was the meaning and I was right, and settled down with daydreaming into the distance about how the new term will be in Hogwarts, I do hope that people will treat me differently, differently as in treat me better.

A thunderous laughter behind me awoken me from my daydream, it made me jump, I didn't bother looking behind me to see who it was I knew it must be the Malfoys.

" ah…Mr Malfoy and master Draco I do believe! " my father cheerfully got up and shook hands with them both.

" I am sorry to say but Narcissa was busy tonight so she could not come to meet your lovely daughter" he gestured to me, which automatically made me stand up and blush.

"erm…it's nice to meet you both I-"

"Back at you, I'm Draco Malfoy" He reached out my hand and shook it with a smug face, straight away I can see he's the worse of the rich kind, but once again my automatic reactions made me smile on the corner of my lips, we sat back down and I was reminded that was all I needed to do for tonight . Our meal was set down and I started to chow down and ignored the business talk between the adults. So I just dazed into my food and munched down slowly whilst thinking about how the winter holidays flew by so fast.

The glare from Draco shook me out of my thoughts, I stared at him in confusion and he just nodded side to side, and smirked while cutting through the meat on his plate. I blushed and ate another bite. Every now and again he looked at me like I was something to eat, and every time he did, It made me gulp a huge chunk of food without chewing and silently choke.

"Did you know our daughter Allitrya goes to Hogwarts too but she's two years under your Draco" my father swapped information with Mr Malfoy.

"I'm guessing your in Slytherin then Allitrya is that right? Any other house is not nearly good enough for your pretty face, but I do not remember seeing you around?" Draco asked chin up.

" Yes I'm in Slytherin, most people don't notice me actually…" Ignoring the compliment he gave me.

"oh well that's a real shame…" Still chinned up and munching away.

We all finished our meals, and I got up to grab my coat from the air.

"It was very nice to talk to you again and Draco of course" my dad laughed.

We were about to leave when suddenly Draco stopped us.

"sorry but before you go…" He went around the table to me, which startled me and I stepped back as he invaded my personal space.

" I would like to ask you something important Al"

Al? he gave me a nickname just after an hour of meeting, and what's the importance of what he's going to ask? If I like Harry or not?

"go on…" I hesitated

" will you my dear Allitrya go out with me?"

"Wha-what?!" I pushed him back another step from me.

"dear that's rude, go out with the dear boy…or would you like me to take you out of Hogwarts?" my mother threatened me, what is it about him that they want me to be together with him? I bet it's to do with business so we can get more money.

"Draco..I ar..just met you so I can't really judge if I like you yet…" and it was obvious from the start that I don't like him with that rich snob personality that I utterly hate in people.

My father coughed with a stern face.

" I - but I'll go out with you anyway.." I looked down thinking that I've been forced to do something against my will once again and feel regretful for it.

He grinned a huge smile that spread on his face which took up most of it.

"how delightful I'll see you on the train for Hogwarts tomorrow then."

"okay…"

This is going to be a tough term in Hogwarts maybe the toughest so far.

Chapter three - A new rank in Hogwarts

It's another cold winter's day the train was arriving and everyone was buzzing around me, as I swished my scarf to my shoulder and tugged my belongings to the nearest carriage not caring if it's for a Slytherin or not.

An echo saying my name came out of thin air, it was a misty eerie sound that tickled my ear drums I could see no one else could hear it so I blinked in fear and then saw Draco in front of me saying my name, I flickered my hair out of my mouth and winced, the sound disappeared

"Al come with me your going to sit in the Slytherin carriage not in these dumps"

Without my answer he dragged me along while one of his fellow friends or should I say servants tugged my luggage along. I was still shocked, it was defiantly not Draco that made that spooky voice, was I hearing things? Before I wanted to freak myself any longer I shook my head and sat next to my now boyfriend.

"This year we're going to get Potter and tie him on top of Hogwarts so he can't get down, let's see how he likes the view from there HAHA" he chuckled his evil laughter , with the two copycat servants echoing it. I sighed, why would I sit next to the nemesis of Harry the guy I look up to ? Especially when he's saying repulsive stuff about him, it sickens me.

He put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me "and Al of course you can get the front row seat" he smirked and laid back in his seat "I'm going to take a rest 'til we get to the bloody place, you guys stay on guard just in case a twerp like Potter comes along."

And straight away he started to snore like an ogre, I slowly let myself out of his grip and let his arm flop and fall and I started to walk to the next carriage where Harry is, to check on him.

"where do you think your goin'?!" one of Malfoys servants questioned me.

I made my chin up like Draco so I had more power into my words " just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can be bossed around to stay here, and because I'm Draco's girlfriend I guess I have a higher status then you don't I?" I grinned, I guess being with Draco has some positive sides too.

As I went in between the two carriages I untied my tie and stuffed in into my cloak pocket and took it off as well as my jumper and hid it in the corner to be recollected later, it was cold but I don't want anyone to find out I'm part of Slytherin, I proceeded on looking into each window searching for Harry Potter.

I looked forward to see two boys messing about with a piece of a chocolate frog, I looked down and I tried to swiftly step aside them but failed.

"Tom give it to me"

"NO!" Tom bashed the other boy to me, I tumbled down into a room.

"ow..Damn boys" I muttered whilst rubbing my head, then I soon realised that there was others in my presence, I jumped up and spun around to what my eyes deceived me, was Harry, Ron and Harmione.

I blushed and apologised.

"sorry that I intruded you, these boys were..erm fighting over a chocolate frog and didn't notice me and kinder pushed me out of the way hence why I'm here heh heh" I blushed, well at least I found Harry and he's fine, or well he was until I stumbled upon him, it looks like I came in the wrong time.

"It's fine, I do believe your Allitrya Phoenixfire your two years under us yes?" Harmione guessed me right I hope she doesn't know I'm in Slytherin , but I guess not as she's treating me like an average klutz.

"Yes. that's right" I answered

"what happened to your tie and your cloak and your sweater?" Ron questioned unexpectedly.

"oh..ah.. Well they got stolen.. But don't worry I got an idea how to get them back" just in time I combated with a great excuse.

"are you sure your fine with getting them back? we can help if you would like" that's Harry always so helpful, even though I desire him to always help me, I cant blow my cover, it's better just to talk to him.

"No, it's fine I promise" I grinned.

"oh okay then, would you like a seat?" he patted the empty seat next to him and gave me a cheerful smile that I can't resist to say no to, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit, Draco won't awaken until the train arrives and that's a little while.

I sat down next to him and crossed my legs at the ankles like I always do.

"so what were we discussing again?" Harry asked Harmione

"I do believe it was about Potions" She replied in no hesitation.

"aw, no more about potions I'm getting tired just by hearing the word" Ron yawned and tried to get away from any subject that would put him to sleep.

"Okay then Ron" Harry laughed, "we'll talk about something amusing, any ideas?"

"Don't ask me I'm just here for the listening" Ron gave another unbothered reply

"Oh Ron why do you have to be so lazy with everything?" Harmione said in a serious voice but broke the atmosphere with a light giggle.

"Ok Allitrya, why don't you give us a subject?" Harry asking me? For real? Wow is this a dream or just my luck getting better by the second?

" well… What about what we did over the holidays?"

"Great thinking, I didn't do much, it was pretty lousy in the Dursley's household like usual"

"Well I Studied and went abroad, how about you Ron?" Harmione asked Ron but with an expression to whatever he was going to say won't change her response.

"Nothing I mostly ate and went to Fred and George's shop"

"Is that all you ever do?" Harmione responded

"yeah alright, it's not like I tell you how to live your life"

Harmione nodded side to side giggling again.

"What about you Allitrya? Did anything fascinating?" Harry asking me again.

"Oh well for me it was the usual boredom, nothing really I was studying charms all night for weeks to get a few certain tricks right and that was about it" leaving out meeting with the Malfoys and suddenly being asked out.

We chatted for a bit longer until I realised the time and it was almost time to get off.

"oh I better go now…bye all, I had fun chatting with you guys" I grinned, I really did have fun, I rarely socialise because no one likes me, but I guess these three do.

"Oh bye Allitrya, we'll talk to you again soon okay?" Harry replied.

I looked up for a bit to get rid of coming tears, I can never speak to Harry ever again, not while I'm with Draco and in Slytherin, I only came just to sneakly check if he was fine I didn't know this was to happen.

"yeah.." I smiled a fake smile and let go of it when I turned my back to them and collected my stuff.

I sat back down next to Draco who looked like he was about to awake any second.

"uh..WAH?!" Draco mumbled to himself

I Brushed my cloak which has been covered in cobwebs and laid back to rest my back, I must have a miserable expression on my face because Draco woke up and looked upset.

"Al?" Draco spoke to me inches from my face.

"what?" I said in a small voice trying to avoid any contact between our eyes.

He spontaneously kissed me while I saw Harry and the others walk by from the corner of my eye, In a way I was glad he kissed me so Harry wouldn't see who I was but on the other hand …DRACO KISSED ME!! I hate him, how dare he, after I was sure Harry was gone I pushed away his face and slapped him "how dare you!" I quickly collected my luggage and rushed off. I know I gave off a bad attitude but knowing Draco he probably likes me more.

Chapter Four - Welcome to Hogwarts

Run, Run as fast as your feet can take you. I thought to myself, I never been this late to lesson before.

This is so bad, I got Professor Snape for potions and I'm late! All because I tried to help out Hagrid while lunch and I took way too long ..

It's hushed, the viaduct entrance seems much roomier as if it was at night with no one around. As I speedily creep down the swirling stairs I felt my head getting lighter my chest heavier as it inhales air to my lungs, I'm getting closer and closer.. What kind of affront statement will professor Snape give today?

"Miss Allitrya Phoenixfire what brings you here so darn late to my lesson?" He hissed as I leisurely stepped on the last few steps.

"I…was helping Hagrid and didn't notice the time go by so fast" I stuttered the truth through my teeth

"let…that half giant help himself and leave little girls like you to go to lessons!" he shouted that last bit out right in my now scrunched face as spit splattered all over it.

"now get in" he pushed me towards the room "hurry to your seat."

It's been a day at a new term in Hogwarts , I tried my best to avoid Draco after that incident with the kiss, the very few times I got caught was at lunch yesterday and this morning at breakfast, that's why I decided to help Hagrid out and skip lunch today so I could avoid Malfoy much easier, my plan succeed but in the Avoiding part, on the other hand it clashed with my timetable and I missed most of my last lesson in potions.

I sighed heavily as I was hypnotised into the lecture that Professor Snape was giving us, looks like no practical today.

The last bell rang and I lunged towards the door first , trying to get away from the thick fuming aura chasing me around the room.

"Not…so fast Allitrya you must do a job for me ..as you were so keen to help others earlier on today"

"oh…well you misunderstood actually I wasn't keen at all …I was…kind of getting away from someone-"

"if you were keen or just plain lazy, it doesn't change my request" he handed me a book of potions it looked quite advanced for a 4th year.

"hand this to Mr Potter as soon as you see him, and no excuses" ah…of course, it had to be Harry. I mean of course that's fabulous, but what about my secret identity? What am I going to do? The last thing I want Harry to find out about me is that I'm in Slytherin.

"how am I suppose to find him? He could be anywhere?!" I exclaimed

"How am I suppose to know..?" I knew it was useless to carry on the argument any longer. I dragged myself out of the Dungeons and crawled up the stairs.

Okay where to start?

"OHH!" I whined to myself, how did I get into this mess….Draco, of course, if I didn't need to avoid him then I wouldn't of been late and finally not in the need for some help to keep my identity a secret from Harry Potter and find him to give him this book.

I paced up and down ignoring every pairs of eyes on me, pacing always helps the mind think, I might get an idea on how to give this book without him knowing it's me.

….

It's no use! I dropped my head in my hands.

"Al , where were you at lunch?"

"huh" I spun round to see the person I least wanted to see all day.

"AL?!" he rushed to me anxious.

"Allitrya what's wrong?" this is the first time I ever heard Draco so concerned about someone other than himself.

"w-what?" I asked in confusion

"your crying.." was I? I didn't realise, I touched my cheek in astonishment to see that he was right.

With all that worrying I had I didn't even notice myself crying ? Surely I should of felt the tear tickling me as it falls to the ground .

"oh…it's nothing, really" I shook my head and roughly rubbed away the wet stuff off my face.

"okay then, do you want to come with me and show you off to Potter, red head and his mud blood friend?"

"your treating me like a doll, you shouldn't show me off, there's nothing good about me to show off" I objected

"of course there is! Your looks! Your eyes! Even your hair!"

My hair? Why would anyone be interested and jealous with my hair, now he's just getting just plain silly.

"Al what've you got there?" he pointed at my left hand.

"huh what?" I looked down to see, Harry's book, I completely forgot about that then. I crammed it into my bag and swung it to my side.

"it's a book"

"yeah yeah I know that, but what's it for"

"it's just my potions book that Snape said I had to use for my homework" I quickly blurted another lie out of my dirty mouth

" it looked too advance for you"

"what are you trying to say Malfoy!? That I'm not intelligent enough" avoiding the point

"Al why else would I of chosen you out of the rest?!"

"oh maybe because of money! Your father is giving my parents money for this isn't he?"

"hmpth.." He chuckled mutely, "I love you for real, they didn't use you"

"I would like to believe that" I furiously responded.

"whatever, Just come with me" he towed me along to his destination.

"where are you taking me now?!"

"Harry potter of course, look, whatever you're going to say about this I don't care, I want to show you of not because of your looks or anything...it's because I love you.."

Those words meant a lot , it was like if that statement were to make a spell , every single word in that sentence would of made the blast of the spell stronger, bigger.

"plus I want him to feel miserable that he can't last a Minuit with a girl" he Laughed his roaring evil laughter.

I sighed I knew it was too good to be true that Draco could be that romantic..

As he towed me more along I finally realised, all these points I keep noting about Draco distracted me to the most important point that should make me stop him dragging me right away.

"STOP NOW!" I screeched until my throat couldn't take it any longer and made me choke.

Draco let go of his grip and slowly turned in shock.

"what's wrong..?"

I huffed after a long unexpected uproar from myself

"it's…why are taking me to Harry?! Shouldn't we be…alone somewhere together ? All we've done up until now was hang with each other but with others! We were never…" I paused at this word for a moment "..alone" I'm really going to regret this in the morning but I like Harry way too much for him to get hurt.

"is that what…you really want?" he questioned me, remembering the past conversation about his dad paying my parents so I would go out with Draco.

I haled up a whole gust of air, "..yes this is what I wished for right from the beginning"

**More Chapters on next page**


	2. Page 2

Harry potter fan fiction - Allitrya Phoenixfire's story Page 2

Author's Comment: Chapter five and so on this page.

Edit: Chapter 6 has just been added and i know..it's even more longer than the last XD sorry, it's just this Chapter is actually quite important in the story. I'm also sorry that this is such a long Fanfic..it's well if i stop here it wouldn't be that good so please accept the lenght :)

(sorry the first time i posted chapter 6 it had many mistakes, i've corrected most of them now~!)

Chapter five - The Nightmare

Up until now, I obeyed my parent's words like I had no choice, I didn't, if I objected there would of been a consequence but if I allowed them to take control I would regret it and it'll be scarred there on my mind for the rest of my life.

I never thought of actually taking a risk to get my way, like for instance, allowing me to choose who to go out with rather than letting money take control of my love life. If on that night, meeting with the Malfoys, I was more in a daring mood, I could of rejected that jerk and take no note of my parents complaints but…I didn't object , I didn't even hesitate enough, I accepted Draco Malfoy as my boyfriend and the day after I was kissed by him.

So, that's my life so far, not as peaceful as I thought it might have been but this destiny was already chosen for me. Will I ever get my old life back? With all the anti-sociability and solitude? Or maybe I want it a bit different than before, maybe more respect and friends than I had in the past.. Well I guess we just have to wait and see…

I was sitting there, on the stairs with Draco Malfoy silently pacing around in front of me, I didn't make eye contact I just gazed through the tangerine sized holes on the window . The last thing I said to Draco was that I wanted to be with him alone since the start…well actually that was a lie…For one thing I didn't want Harry to find out I'm Draco's girlfriend and for another I didn't want anything to happen to him because as everyone knows every time when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter encounter they don't just settle with a light quarrel but rather with a good fight to the death.

All this sitting around is me stalling, not good stalling but the best I can do for now.

From the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of Draco stopping his march.

"so…are we going to talk or not? Or is this just a waste of time"

I flickered to him as I heard his voice, he looked at me with his eyes twinkling from the moon light, it made my heart beat a second faster than it should for a moment until I realised, this is Draco.

"well…we can settle with some talking" I patted the empty space on the step I was on next to me. He stride across the space between himself and the step and gently sat.

"why…" I started the sentence hoping all the words I wanted to say will come out without me over thinking about it "..why do you hate Harry so much?" I looked down and twiddled with my thumbs hoping I would get a descent answer without him going in a strop.

"Hmm…" he breathed out heavily, this may be a tough conversation with him, as it looks like he's trying to hold back all the frustration.

I looked up at him "you don't need to tell…me if you don't want to.." I said the last bit in a small voice and refocused on my thumbs once again.

"Al… you're my girlfriend, I can tell you what I want." I felt a slight shock of guilt from lying to him earlier ago.

"mmm.." I replied through my tight shut mouth.

" …It's my dad…whatever my dad hates I would hate.."

"your dad?" I questioned him, what power does his dad have to make his own son hate the things and love the things he does?

He jumped up and put his hands in his trouser pockets, he stared into the distance. "…Al I really wish to tell you more…Really but it's…prohibited." he looked at me after saying that last word, his eyes show that he was telling the truth.

"and here I thought you were just plain jealous" I walked towards the glistening window I once looked at before.

"JEALOUS?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE?!" he splattered all in one mouthful.

I spun around on my heel, smirked, "never mind then." I went towards him and patted his shoulder.

"do me a huge favour, and not talk about him again? 'Kay?" I grinned and walked past him towards the darkness.

"but you were the one that bring him up.." he said in a gentle voice, having his back to me.

"hm..I guess your right" I smiled to myself and continued to walk into the dusk.

I laid on my bed looking forwards to the ceiling, contemplating on all the things I decided to do.

First, I will tell Harry the truth, that's the only way to give his book and be friends with him, Next, I'll dump Malfoy and keep it as secretive as possible from my parents. And with all this happening I need to make sure that Draco and/or the others in Slytherin don't get in my way of this plan.

If I succeed, I'll be with the chosen one, and help him as much as I can to defeat the overlord.

As I settled down inside my quilt I allowed my memories and thoughts flood my mind, as the watery multi-coloured splodges made their own way out and got replaced with vivid pictures I tried concentrating on what was happening, I saw myself on the staircase I was earlier this evening, I was holding something, it was unclear from this view so I tried to get closer. As I got closer and closer I stopped when I noticed it was Harry's potion book, I was reading his notes within it.

A Shrewd noise attacked me from behind. I spun so fast I didn't even realise my surroundings on the way. It was Draco in the distance , but I couldn't see his facial expressions and main features, his whole face was covered in shadows. I mechanically stepped away.

"Draco…come here.." a Ghostly hum came from where the other me was.

Draco came a few steps closer in an instant, I leaped a huge step back this time. This is worrying I thought to myself.

He gave another step, and I twisted my upper half slowly just in case any fast movements would make him notice me anymore.

The other me stood up when I flickered to her, her mouth moved slowly and before I had the chance to move any further away from them both , Draco was beside her, he held her hand as if it were to break if clutched, and repeatedly kissed her neck.

Argh, I think I'm going to be sick, even with all that kissing, she didn't move, she looked straight through me with an emotionless facial expression. I stepped back further away from this horrid nightmare, when suddenly, I stepped on something unfamiliar, I looked to my feet and turned to see another pair of shoes.

This dream is getting weirder by the second, who else could it of been at this place, hardly anyone comes here and earlier this evening it was only me and Draco there for sure. As I slowly peeled my eyes up towards this mysterious person, I flipped and fell to the floor when I caught sight of his face….Who else could it of been but……Harry Potter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screeched while sitting up straight, trying to catch my breath, Tears flowed down my cheeks and I started to hear myself wheeze, "no…" I said to myself in a more slender voice than before and I sat back and covered myself with the quilt and made myself into a ball.

"Okay Allitwerp" a sudden swoosh of the draft from the quilt being taken off me made me wince.

"what you shoutin' about this time a night huh?!" three girls stood over me with unsympathetic expressions

I shielded my face from the public "I'm-I'm-I'm sor-"

"Look you, just shut the hell up and we'll leave ya alone got it?" and they tugged the quilt to cover me again.

I didn't sleep at all, I was awake until morning, it felt like I didn't even blink all through the night.

I stayed there, lying on my bed dead still until I was sure everyone else in the dormitory left for breakfast.

Chapter six - The last days before the Christmas Holidays

I finally got up, and moped to my belongings and got ready. It was a slow dreary start of the day, I was one of the very few that was going to the Great hall.

I felt aches and pains all throughout my body, my throat had been clogged with worry and my eyes were red sore and dry.

I arrived at the entrance courtyard and stood in the middle, I allowed the wind blow through my already tangled hair as well as my face, it felt like a velvet blanket being rubbed onto my face.

"what 'cha doin' Allitrya?! Huh!" I awoken from my fantasy world and became temporary blind from the blazing light reflecting on every metal piece it could find.

Once my sight recovered, an enlarged face was inches from mine.

"Vi-Vincent Crabbe?! Ermmm err…" What?! Isn't he suppose to be with Malfoy like all the time? I was about to dash for it but Gregory caught my arm in time.

"Oh right Al.. You betta' leave Draco alone alright?! " Goyle started getting closer and closer trapping me towards a wall.

"'cause he's acting lovely dovely 'n' stuff!" Crabbe continued.

I couldn't go back any further.. My heart thumped so hard, I swear it was about to burst out and jump onto the floor. "This was defiantly not my day" , I whispered to myself in my last breath .

In a flash They pulled out their wands and pointed them at me.

"oh…look guys...I wasn't the one that wanted to go out with him, he was the one that wanted to go out with me!" I defended myself helplessly.

"We want to believe that!" Gregory splattered and laid his wand on the side of my neck, the sudden icy feeling flowed through my neck towards the head, there was a sudden brain freeze that made me jolt to the side a bit.

Sweat dripped down from my forehead, I felt the lump in my throat getting bigger, the feeling of me suffocating fulfilled my whole head. I gulped unsuccessfully clearing my throat.

I closed my eyes, remembering all my happiest memories in Hogwarts so far.

The last thing I thought was, What's the worse they could do? Very severe injuries that could disallow me to move again, But can Crabbe and Goyle actually do that, I know their levels of magic is very low but I can't risk trying to get away.

"Oi Crabbe, Goyle get away from her!" a mysterious voice echoed from behind them. I didn't dare to open my squinted eyes but it sounded a bit like Ron Weasley. My hair covered my eyelids and touched my nose as I was facing to the floor.

"are you alright?" a familiar voice came out of thin air before me, his hot breath tickled my forehead.

I opened my eyes and look up inches away from his face daring to go any further, I flickered to his eyes and realised I had to go at once.

"thanks for saving me but sorry I have to go" and without further ado --and without looking at his or his friends' faces again-- I sprinted to the great hall.

"who was that Harry?" Ron questioned him.

"I don't know, her face was covered with her hair…she looked familiar but .."

"Look Harry, next to you she dropped something!" Hermione said

"I-it's a book…it's my potions book, how did she get that?" he questioned with all kinds of wild thoughts springing to him in mind.

"who is…she?" Ron repeated.

"she must be someone we know…." Harry wondered curiously

"no matter Harry she's only a Slytherin" Hermione replied, "now let's go"

I arrived inside the Hall I still looked down frightened to see any other familiar faces and strolled towards an empty space to eat.

It was hard not to look up but I had food on my plate to focus on so it was much easier.

at a snail's pace I picked up my food and digested it, every bite made me forget every negative memory I had in Hogwarts so far.

"Al?" oh what is it now, all this time avoiding people I know and yet still I come across this.

"Al…is that you?" I looked up with an agitated mask on my face.

"oh…Draco.." I blushed violently remembering the last time I saw him was in my nightmarish dream when he tenderly kissed my neck without any hesitation.

He sat down in front of me curious, I looked up once again. "Haven you eaten already?"

"err...yeah just finished actually" his focused stare didn't wonder at all, his sight was transfixed on me.

"then you don't need to wait for me you can go play with your friends" I said sarcastically, hoping he would leave me, his stare didn't let go one bit which made me feel a bit hesitant .

"no I don't play, are you alright? You've been…depressed looking recently…if I had to say so myself" undetected my sarcasm.

"Mmm.. Just been through rough nights, nothing to your concern, erm..I better go now.." trying to let loose from his stare.

He allowed me to go without any objections, he just sat there looking at where I just was, I didn't allow that to get to me and just carried on walking to my first lesson trying to forget everything from this early morning.

Transfiguration class was a bore, as we didn't do anything exciting just turning objects into needles.

My mind poured out loads of different feelings, worrying feelings, it made me feel nocuous so professor McGonagall took me to the Hospital wing disallowing me to say a word against her.

I sat up straight in my bed patiently waiting to be ordered to go back to my classes when I heard an owls flutter, it made me jump in all the silence in the bare room, there was nothing living in here apart from me, it felt horrible for me to be in such a huge room full of inanimate objects surrounding me.

The owl flapped towards me excitingly, it was pearl white with greyish horizontal lines with perfect gaps in between the next on her wings, the eyes were glistening gold. I stroke it's feather wings and it flapped a little, I was so dazed on how perfectly stunning this owl was I little noticed the letter trapped within it's sharp pointed beak. I grabbed it and precisely opened it like it was from a special person , it read :

Dear Allitrya,

I sent Hedwig to you as I haven't been able to see you around myself, I just had a little time off to send this note before Hermione starts nagging me to do more revision, hope all is well. And no one has been stealing more stuff off you. Make sure you send a reply back, me and Hedwig will be waiting.

Harry Potter

I was fixed on his name and even gave it a touch, Hedwig knows where I was --of course, every owl is talented this way to make sure the mail is sent-- but Harry was looking for me? Did he really interest in me to see me once more. I thought not, maybe this was just a thing he thought of when he was bored…but he did send it to me, no other, as far as I know. I re-read it a couple of times making sure it was for me and not for any old person , well he did speak about hoping no one has been stealing any more stuff off me, and how many people get theft ? Very few. My eyes twinkled in delight, Wow Harry Potter sent me a letter, this was all too much. For a normal person not knowing how special Harry really is they would think I'm melodramatic at this precise moment, but Harry's the chosen one! Chosen one…there's very few of those around the world.

Hedwig flapped his wings and flew inches from my bed and went down again showing no more patience in her. I decided to write a reply before Hedwig flies off :

To Harry,

It's nice of you to remember me, very few do (I frowned at that sentence and carried on..)

I'm sorry we haven't been much in touch, I've been busy with things But I do hope your not straining yourself on revision! I'm fine myself just got a little headache this earlier today, how about yourself?

From

Allitrya

P.S. No one has stolen anything from me…yet!

I rolled my note to make it easier to hold in Hedwig's beak and she casually flapped away like this was an everyday thing --I'm sure it is.

It's close to Christmas now, just a week to the holidays and we're free from all the work and torture beckoning us in the dull classrooms.

A huge swarm of people rushed towards someone in the centre of the Viaduct, I clung to the side as the final people rushed towards them. How strange? I wonder who is it?

I went towards the rim of the circle and asked the tall slim girl in front of me.

"it's Malfoy! He's going to Romania to fight dragons for Christmas!" she sang in a high chimed voice

Malfoy? Fight dragons? What on earth is going on?!

I struggled in between gaps of people to get to the centre and ask Draco myself. I squeezed through the last couple of people that cheered and jumped in joy to hear their idol doing something fascinating for Christmas, one person banged his elbow on my head as he was so tall, so I shattered to the ground in grief, I got up after a minute of a break and swung my arms to Malfoy behind him and covered his mouth firmly with my hands.

"GET OFF" he muffled and struggled through my hands grip.

"shhh" I hushed him.

"Okay guys shows over, we all know a Dragon is a big thing but we also know that we're not allowed to wrestle them isn't that right Malfoy?" I said cheerfully this could be my big break from Malfoy for the Holidays.

Draco swung himself towards me ready to shout his mouth off, until he noticed it was …me. His mouth dropped from gritted teeth and it turned slowly into the slightest smile.

"Al !"

"yeah hi, what's this all about going to Romania and fighting Dragons for a Christmas treat?" I spoke so it sounded like I cared.

"Oh, my parents wanted me to have more fun this year than the last so they decided this! Isn't it wonderful!" His Glee reminded me of a six year old boy waiting for Santa to come down the chimney on the night before Christmas.

"It is! I hope you have a great time for Christmas! I'm just going to be here at Hogwarts this year" not caring at all what his reactions might be.

" Oh…stay here?! Are you crazy women?! Potter would be swooping around the whole place he might steal you away from me! ARGH, Why can't you just stay with your family?!" he shouted aggressively.

I frowned a little.. "I can't…My parents are busy with a business trip for the whole holidays like last year…but that year my Gran was able to enjoy Christmas with me" I smiled at that memory, as the pile of uniquely made cookies piled on a huge plate the size of Hagrid's hand filled my mind. "But…she died a couple of months ago…"

"ARGH! AL! Look I'm really sorry about your Gran but isn't there any way what so ever ?! Anything but staying at Hogwarts!"

I nodded side to side with a grim smile swelling my face.

Draco pondered on this for a long time and strode of after saying he'll meet me at lunch on what we would do.

After the morning went in a rush, I Arrived at my dorm to leave my unwanted book on the shelve I hammered a few inches above my bed. I hastily went down the swirling stairs to the Slytherin common room and jolted when I noticed something scraping on the window to the right, I looked at it in confusion and realised it was Hedwig! I got a reply from Harry already!

I rushed in the direction of the owl and allowed her in, she revealed the letter and I snatched it off excitingly.

Hi Allitrya!

Are people that mean to forget you ? I'm sorry to hear that…

In a good note Hermione let go off some revision due to the holidays so I'm more relaxed than ever.

Glad to here your fine too.

Christmas soon, I hope I get all the things I want for once! I'll be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays again, I don't mind though, how about you?

Reply back soon with Hedwig.

Harry.

I scrambled to the nearest desk with quill and paper and slammed my hand write to the table to start writing, my Mind exploding with words that twined the page. I finally finished in my fanciest writing.

Hello Harry!

Staying at Hogwarts?! Ditto. I hope I get what I want also.

Hope you don't get as much homework as I do for the holidays!

Bye!

Allitrya

I Reprimanded myself for not adding a little 'x' to represent a kiss but shaked on it as it was too late. My hand shaked rapidly whilst giving the sheet to Hedwig who blasted off out the window in the bitter cold air.

I ran towards the Great Hall for lunch in a cheerful mood, it must of shown on my face as Draco began to smile at my positivity that wasn't showing in a while, as I sat down opposite him on the long rectangular table which was already filled with gossiping people.

"I checked with my parents, they said I can't stay with you at Hogwarts" He gloomed

"Stay at Hogwarts with me!? That was your plan?! D-Draco you can't do that for me! Be with your family for Christmas you'll have more fun!" I stuttered eagerly to get rid of him at once.

"No...I will not allow myself to keep you here all by yourself…anyway let me carry on my parents said some more.."

"okay okay" I allowed more to stream out of his mouth

"They said I have to stay at Romania with them for at least first few weeks and the rest at Hogwarts with you" he smiled, I guess he thought that's better than nothing.

I thought the same, but visa versa, I would at least get the start by myself and then the rest would be trying my best to avoid him.

"Okay, that'll do, it's fine by me, I'll have company for Christmas!" I gleamed a fake smile but he was unsure still.

"now what? You don't think that's the best you can do?" I questioned

"well I'm worried you…would fall in love with someone else within those weeks…" This certainly was the first he doubted himself. I imagined myself sighing but it can't be shown as he was staring at my facial expression for the reply of what he just said.

I gleamed a smile at him "don't worry…I won't fall in love that fast" I chuckled hoping this is the last of his uncertain ways.

His frown grown into a widened smiled and his pearly white teeth twinkled from the floating candles above us, he jumped towards me in joy and tightly hugged my waist, it felt like he was never going to let go so I made a coughing sound to show I had enough, he caught the sound and re-confronted himself.

"it'll only be a feel weeks Al…I'll be back in time for Christmas.." and he galloped like a horse out of the hall without saying another word.


End file.
